Total Mario Island Reloaded
by jettsmith7
Summary: Greetings! This is my new and improved version of tmi. I will have different characters and a summary of the characters I made up. Still 4 teams, still 15 people 4 teams, and still Mario characters. I will write this much betterer. ;)
1. TMIR Character list and disclaimer

Total Mario island-reloaded

by Jettsmith 7

Greetings! This is my new and improved version of tmi. I will have different characters and a summary of the characters I made up. Still 4 teams, still 15 people 4 teams, and still Mario characters. I will write this much betterer. ;)

Welcome to TMIR! I am your host, Chris McClain. This season, the producers asked me to spice things up more, and randomly pick the teams. But, I am not doing that. Here are a list of the characters this season.

Mario- Hero plumber guy.

Luigi- Hero plumber guys brother.

Peach-Somewhat bratty princess of mushroom kingdom.

Daisy- Somewhat tomboyish and kick-butt princess of Sarasaland (I think thats right)

**(related)**

**Bowser- Fat, lazy, giant turtle who kidnaps Peach, and occasionally Daisy.**

**Bowser Jr.- Son of Bowser.**

**Bowserina- (character I made up) A deadly, spunky and scary female version of/younger sister of Bowser jr.**

**Wendy- bratty little demon child from he**. **

**Larry-Youngest koopaling, likes tennis and singing.**

**Morton-2****nd**** oldest, deadly, likes hammers, and is kinda dumb**

**Iggy- twin brother of lemmy koops, genious.**

**Roy- laid back, and coolest of the kids.**

**Lemmy- crazy, young kid koopaling**

**Ludwig- Oldest koopaling, hates bowser jr. for being the new eir to the throne**

Wario- Fat/evil cousin of Mario, stupid.

Waluigi- Skinny/evil cousin of Luigi, smart but weird

Koopa-(formally KFC) Green koopa, cool.

Troopa- (formally KFS) twin sister of Koopa, shy

Goomba- A big, tough, but sensitive goomba

Goombella- Twin sister of Goomba, Outgoing, "blonde"

Boo- Ghost, but not scary, clumsy

Dry bones- cocky, bigheaded dead koopa.

Bombomb- Bomb. Doesn't say mush, girl.

Yoshivo- funny, nice orange yoshi

Yoshiva- mean, deceptive yellow yoshi

Dur Mario- Failed clone of mario, obsessed with toilet humor.

_(next 8 are sibling baby yoshi's)_

_Light- also obsessed with poop._

_Cotton Candy/CC- dumb, nice, clueless._

_Pear- cool, laid back, rapper._

_Black yoshi jr./BYJ- anger issues, rapper, ghetto (I am not racist!)_

_Violet- Oldest yoshi kid, over protective, uptight._

_Carmel- Peaceful, mature, loves sports_

_Fireball- quiet, loves to eat._

_Pink Lemonade/Pink L- outgoing, crazy, little girl._

Toad- Toad guy, rumored gay.

Toadette- Toad girl, deadly, smart, popular, prissy.

Blueberry- triplets with lemonberry and limeberry, little brother type, strategical

Lemonberry- deadly, quiet. (girl)

Limeberry- smart, nerdy. (girl)

Black Yoshi- Father of Black yoshi, Pear, Violet and light, ghetto, hates toads.

Pink Yoshi- wife of Black Yoshi, ghetto.

Yoshi- Yoshi...

Birdo- Wife of Yoshi, Smart, bratty, strong

Pauline- ex of mario. Bitter and Bit***

DK- Dumb, fat ape, father of Diddy

Diddy Kong/Diddy K- Son of DK, strong, weird.

Rosalina- Friends with Peach and daisy, smart, magical

Wiggler- dumb, friendly

Wiggrita- smart, friendly

Wiggling- Weird child of wiggler and wiggrita

Baby Mario- cryer, whiner.

Baby Luigi- smart, weak.

Baby Peach- spunky, mysterious

Baby Daisy- outgoing, fun.

Hammer Bros.- evil, strong

Prince Mush- Cocky, self obsessed prince of toads.

Toadstool- old toad.

shy guy- weird.

Bootler- butler of bootrina

Bootrina- bratty rich girl.


	2. Chapter 1- Teams

TMRI Chapter 1

Welcome to TMRI! I am your host Chris McClain. This season we have new characters, but you already know them. The team captains will be Mario, Bowser, Yoshi and Toad. They will each pick 3 people at a time. Mario will go first, then Yoshi, Bowser, and then Toad.

Team Mario

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Team Yoshi

Yoshi

Birdo

Black Yoshi

Pink Yoshi

Team Bowser

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Bowserina

Ludwig

Team Toad

Toad

Toadette

Prince Mush

Toadstool

Now the order will be reversed, with toad picking first.

Team Toad

Toad

Toadette

Prince Mush

Toadstool

Blueberry

Lemonberry

Limeberry

Team Bowser

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Bowserina

Ludwig

Wendy

Larry

Iggy

Team Yoshi

Yoshi

Birdo

Black Yoshi

Pink Yoshi

Yoshivo

Yoshiva

Pear

Team Mario

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Baby M

Baby L

Baby P

Now Yoshi, then Toad, then Mario, then Bowser

Team Yoshi

Yoshi

Birdo

Black Yoshi

Pink Yoshi

Yoshivo

Yoshiva

Pear

CC

Fireball

BYJ

Team Toad

Toad

Toadette

Prince Mush

Toadstool

Blueberry

Lemonberry

Limeberry

Boo

Bootler

Bootrina

Team Mario

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Baby M

Baby L

Baby P

Baby D

Future M

Future L

Team Bowser

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Bowserina

Ludwig

Wendy

Larry

Iggy

Morton

Roy

Lemmy

Now Bowser, Mario, Toad, Yoshi.

Team Bowser 13

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Bowserina

Ludwig

Wendy

Larry

Iggy

Morton

Roy

Lemmy

Wario

Waluigi

DK

Team Mario 13

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Baby M

Baby L

Baby P

Baby D

Future M

Future L

Wiggler

Wiggrita

Wiggling

Team Toad 13

Toad

Toadette

Prince Mush

Toadstool

Blueberry

Lemonberry

Limeberry

Boo

Bootler

Bootrina

Shy Guy

Hammer bros

Dry Bones

Team Yoshi 13

Yoshi

Birdo

Black Yoshi

Pink Yoshi

Yoshivo

Yoshiva

Pear

CC

Fireball

BYJ

Pink L

Carmel

Light

Now there are 10 of you left, and you will each get to pick which team you are on. Rosalina, Pauline, Koopa, Troopa, Violet, Dur Mario, Diddy Kong, Bombomb, Goomba and Goombella. But that means we need 2 more players, and those players are... Fly guy and Petey Pirahna. OK, I will let you decide which teams you want to be on.

And here are the results!

Team Mario

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Baby M

Baby L

Baby P

Baby D

Future M

Future L

Wiggler

Wiggrita

Wiggling

Pauline

Rosalina

Dur Mario

Team Yoshi

Yoshi

Birdo

Black Yoshi

Pink Yoshi

Yoshivo

Yoshiva

Pear

CC

Fireball

BYJ

Pink L

Carmel

Light

Violet

Koopa

Troopa

Team Toad

Toad

Toadette

Prince Mush

Toadstool

Blueberry

Lemonberry

Limeberry

Boo

Bootler

Bootrina

Shy Guy

Hammer bros

Dry Bones

Fly Guy

Goomba

Goombella

Team Bowser

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Bowserina

Ludwig

Wendy

Larry

Iggy

Morton

Roy

Lemmy

Wario

Waluigi

DK

Bombomb

Diddy Kong

Petey Piranha

Those are the teams. Lets head to the beach for your first challenge. -_Chris_

At the beach

Contestants, this challenge will be the same as last seasons first challenge. You will hang from a rope, and the last person standing gets to pick which teams get which campsites. Also, which ever team wins this challenge gets immunity, and every other team will send one person home. This challenge starts in 3, 2, 1!-_Chris_

10 minutes later

Dropped

None

Alright, now we will start to make your ropes go up, down and around. And just like that, Baby Mario, CC, Toadstool and Wario are in the water!

_I don't have time to narrate the whole thing so I will write after every 30 minutes in the challenge._

30 minutes later,

And now All teams have 8 people left! Now we will spray you with cold water.-_Chris_

**1 hour later**

**Team Mario still has Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Baby Daisy and Future Luigi, for a total of 5. **

**Team Yoshi still has Yoshi, Birdo, Black Yoshi and Yoshivo left, for a total of 4**

**Team Toad has Toadette, Lemonberry, Hammer Bros, Boo, Prince Mush and Fly Guy left, for a total of 6**

**Team Bowser still has Ludwig, Bowserina and Diddy Kong for a total of 3.**

Yoshivo drops into the water, that makes only 17 of you left. Boo and Daisy drop. Now Hammer bros and Future Luigi left. 13 people left. Diddy Kong and Birdo drop. Leaving only Yoshi and Black Yoshi from Team Yoshi and Ludwig and Bowserina from Team Bowser. Peach and baby Daisy fall. Luigi is the only person left on Team Mario. 8 people left now. The next person drop wins automatic immunity if there team loses. And just like that Bowserina drops. Leaving Luigi, Ludwig, Toadette, Prince Mush, Shy guy, Yoshi and Black yoshi. Yoshi drops. Toadette and Fly guy drop. Lemonberry drops. Leaving Black Yoshi, Luigi, Ludwig and Prince Mush to battle it out. Ludwig is out. Luigi is now out! And the winner is...Prince Mush! You and your team are safe tonight! You get 1 hr to think about who to give the campsites too.


	3. Chapter 2-Alliance Galore!

Alright Prince Mush, what are you going to do?-_Chris_

You said I got an hour!- _Prince Mush_

Well, I lied. Pick now. Your options are, A Mansion, A 5 Bedroom, 5 bathroom house, A Log Cabin, and 2 mobile homes._-Chris_

For my team, we pick the mansion, Team Yoshi gets The 5 bedroom house, Team Mario gets the Log Cabin, and Team Bowser gets the trailers. 1 trailer for the boys, one for the girls._-Prince Mush_

Well then, It looks like you have things under control. So head to your campsites, and I will see every other team at tribal tonight._-Chris_

_Confessional_

Hi, I am Wendy, and I will be here a lot. I love the spotlight. And me and my sister are like best friends.-_Wendy_

Wassup? I am Black Yoshi, and I hate every toad there is.-_Black Yoshi_

At Camp Toad

We did it! We got the mansion!-Toad

Yep, And its all thanks to Prince Mush.-Toadette

Aww, It was nothing.-Prince Mush

At camp Mario

Oh well. We lost.-Luigi

Hey, lets be in an alliance with our kids and our wives!-Mario

Great idea, I will go tell them.-Luigi

Meanwhile,

I think that me, you, Peach, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Wiggrita and Daisy should make an alliance.-Pauline

So like a girl alliance? Cool. I will contact them. Who should we vote out tonight?-Rosalina

Probably Wiggling, or Baby Mario, cause they are weak links.-Pauline

At Mario's alliance meeting,

We should vote off Pauline! She hates me and Peach, and she is bratty.-Mario

I can agree to that-Luigi.

Well then its settled, we vote her out.-Daisy

Rosalina walks in,

Hey Peach and Daisy, and your Daughters, can I talk to you?-Rosalina

Sure-Peach

At Girls alliance meeting

I think we need to dump either Wiggling or Baby Mario.-Pauline

Fine.-Peach

Well we should take a vote.-Rosalina

It was 4 to 3, wiggling was being voted off.

Then, Daisy, Peach and their daughters, went to talk strategy.

I say we split the votes. 1 for Pauline and 3 for wiggling. Then it will be a tie, and one of them will lose for sure.-Baby Daisy

Sure.-Everybody else

At Tribal

Welcome campers to your first tribal. When I call your name, come get your marshmallow. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Wiggler, Wiggrita, Baby M, Baby L, Baby P, Baby D, Future M, Future L and Dur Mario. And bye a vote of 9-7, Wiggling, your going home.-_Chris_

Darn. Wah, wah, wah! I hate all of you!-_Wiggling_

At camp yoshi

Well I think we need to make an alliance. Me, you, Black Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, yoshivo and yoshiva. Then we need to get rid of koopa or troopa.-Yoshi

Kk. Thats a good idea. I will tell them.-Birdo

Meanwhile, the Yoshi kids were discussing strategy.

It needs to be somebody who didn't do well in the challenge, and it needs to be one of our relatives.-Pear

Or Yoshiva, she is mean.-Violet

Which means she will dig her own grave.-Carmel

I Say pink Yoshi.-Black Yoshi Jr.

Meanwhile, koopa and Troopa were deciding how to vote. They decided fast.

At tribal

Welcome, and lets get this done fast. Yoshi, Birdo, Carmel, Violet, Troopa, Fireball, BYJ, CC, Light, Pink lemonade, Pear, Black Yoshi and Yoshivo. The rest of you, you all received votes. And Yoshiva you are safe. And the final marshmallow goes to Troopa. Pink Yoshi, its time for you to go.-Chris

Oh well. That is sad. 63rd place! I still love you guys though.-Pink Yoshi

At camp Bowser

I hate this! I want my own room!-Wendy

Well that stinks, you don't get that.-Ludwig

Hey, stop fighting!-Iggy

Well we all need to meet as a family.-Bowser

Meanwhile, the other 6 were scared, because they knew they were probably going home.

Well I say we get rid of bombomb. She is weird and weak.-Bowserina

Ok.-Bowser

At tribal,

Well, today has been fun. But now one of you is going home. And Everybody gets marshmallows except for Bowser Jr. and Bombomb. And it looks like Bombomb is going home. Sorry.-Chris

TICK TICK TICK, BOWSER JR. YOUR A SON OF A TICK!-Bombomb


	4. Chapter 3-I hate this team!

Campers, get to the beach for your next challenge!-Chris

At the beach,

Welcome teams, in today's challenge you will search the sand for puzzle pieces, if you find piece bring it back to you teams post, and try to assemble it. First 2 teams to finish win immunity, and the other 2 teams will vote off 2 people. And for the reward, first place gets a gigantic flat screen TV! On your mark get set, go!-Chris

Teams are searching for their puzzle pieces with different strategies. Except for team Yoshi. They are still arguing. And you need to find 14 pieces in all. Your puzzle will make a picture of myself. So far everybody has 3 pieces, except team Yoshi, they have 1 piece.-Chris

You guys are doing this wrong, and I hate all of you!-Yoshiva

Oh shut up!-Birdo

Now everybody has 7 pieces, except team Yoshi, they have 3. Team Mario with another piece, Team Bowser with 2 more. Team Toad is falling behind. Team bowser with 3 more pieces, you can't build your puzzle until you get all the pieces. Team Mario just found 6 more pieces, start working on your puzzle, Team Bowser just found their last pieces, start working on that puzzle! Team Toad still needs to find 3 more pieces, team yoshi needs to find 5 more.

_Confessional_

My team is the worst. And they are all idiots! Except my brother.-Troopa

I think that we are doing well. But my team is annyoing. And I am related to half of them.-Ludwig

And it looks like 1st place goes to Team Bowser! Mario takes 2nd, which means team Toad and Team Yoshi are going to tribal.

At Camp Toad

Well we had to lose some time. Toadette, Can I talk to you?-Toad

Sure, Whats up?-Toadette

I want an alliance with me, you, the three toad siblings, Toadstool and Prince Mush.-Toad

Thats awesome. Who should we vote out?-Toadette

I think it should be Shy guy, and Fly guy. Those guys are tight, so its dangerous to keep them around, so we should split the votes, 3 shy guy, 4 fly guy.-Toad

Ok. I will go tell the other members. See you later- Toadette

Meanwhile

Well who are we voting out?- Bootler

Well I say we vote out Toadstool, he is really old, slow, and annoying-Bootrina

I agree- Boo

Meanwhile The other bad guys on the team were all allighned.

Well I say we break up the toads. How about Toadstool and Blueberry, they are really useless.-Hammer Bros.

Well I think that's a good idea, how about we split the votes between them.-Dry Bones

I like totally agree!- Goombella

Then its settled.-Shy guy

At tribal

Welcome to your first tribal. Marshmallows for Toad, Toadette, Hammer bros, Dry Bones, Limeberry, Lemonberry, Prince Mush, Goomba, Goombella, Boo, Bootrina and Bootler. Bluberry, Toadstool, Shy Guy and Gly Guy, you all received votes. The first person safe is, Bluberry. The final marshmallow goes to... Fly Guy. Toadstool and Shy Guy, your going home.-_Chris_

Bye guys, I was to old for this any way.-Toadstool

I can't believe this, but I had fun.- Shy Guy

At Camp Yoshi

Man I am so mad. We need to get rid of one of our kids. How about Violet, she is the leader, and she is also the smartest.-Black Yoshi

Sweet.-Birdo

At The yoshi kids meeting

Well we need to get rid of one of the koopas. How about Koopa?-Violet

YAY!-CC

OK...-Violet

The koopa twins were both agreeing on voting off 1 person.

At tribal

Welcome, lets get this over with. Troopa, Yoshi, Birdo, CC, Light, Pink L, Pear, Carmel, Fireball, Black Yoshi Jr. and Yoshivo. The rest of you all received votes. Yoshiva, Your safe. And the final person safe is...Koopa, Black Yoshi and Violet, you're going home.-Chris

This sucks! I am so mad!-Black Yoshi

Good luck guys! And I will be back!- Violet


	5. Chapter 4- Strawberry cooking

At camp Mario

We did it! We got immunity!-Luigi

We did that yesterday doofus.-Mario

Campers, head to the kitchen for your next challenge.-Chris

At the kitchen

Campers, today your challenge is to compete in a cooking competition. Each Team will present 1 appetizer, one entree and one dessert, but after each dish, one team will lose. 4th place will lose 2 people and 3rd will lose 1 person. 1st place gets a pool and a hot tub! You get 30 minutes to plan and cook your appetizer. And you have to use strawberry's! Time starts now!-Chris

Team Mario

I am a chef back at home, so I know what to do. We are going to make Ginger snap chicken bites, Me, Rosalina and Wiggrita will make the sauce with the strawberry's, Babies, set the table, make it look nice, Mario, Luigi and Wiggler cook the chicken, Peach and Daisy, make the spices. Allright, lets move!-Pauline

_confessional_

Wow, I can't believe Pauline. She is a cooking machine!-Daisy

I am kind of glad we kept her around now.-Mario

Team Toad

I think we should make strawberry brushetta. Me and my sisters will cut the strawberrys, Toad, Toadette and Prince Mush will do cheese, Hammer and Dry you guys

cut the basil leaves, and wash them, Goomba and Goombella, get the crackers!-Blueberry

Team Bowser

Lets make Garlic dip with peta chips! I make these all the time, Me, Waluigi, DK, Diddy Kong and Petey will make the Garlic dip, Bowser, you and your kids make the peta chips!-Wario

Team Yoshi

We should make Strawberrys dipped in chocolate, frosting and sprinkles, with a white chocolate sauce.-Carmel

Ok. We kids will make the frosting. Adults dipp and cut the strawberrys, Koopa's make the sauces and put them on top!-Fireball

30 minutes later,

Times up. Team Mario, you're up first.-Chris

We Made Ginger Snapp Chicken, with a strawberry sauce, and we set your table and made it look nice.-Pauline

Thanks. And this is amazing! I love it, really nice texture, and the sauce is perfect. Team Toad you're up next.-Chris

We made you a strawberry brushetta, with basil, served on chips.-Blueberry

Well it tastes good, the presentation is nice, but it isn't very creative and the basil isn't washed. Team Bowser, you are next.

We made you pita chips with garlic dip.-Wario

Love the chips, but the dip is way garlicky. Like too garlicky. And finally we have Team Yoshi.

We made Strawberry's dipped in chocolate, frosting, and covered in white chocolate sauce.

This is so basic, and there is too much chocolate, but it tastes really good, so it works. I have to make a decision on who loses. But First, My favorite dish was from... Team Mario! My 2nd Favorite dish was from...Team Bowser. And my least favorite dish was from...Team Toad. Sorry, you lose. Now you get 45 minutes to make your entree. And you must use strawberry's again. Ready set go!

Team Yoshi

Lets make a strawberry shrimp cabob, with Apples too. Same groups as before, My group will make the shrimp, kids, you wash and cut the tops off th strawberry's, and koopa's you vut the apples and make the skewers.-Yoshi

Team Bowser

Lets make strawberry's syrup covered strawberry waffles. Same groups, we kids will cook the waffles, Wario, your group will make the sauce, Dad you make the syrup with Bowser Jr.-Ludwig

Team Mario

I say we make Some Strawberry sandwiches, with lettuce, and sweetened ham. My group will make the Bread, Baby's you prepare the lettuce, Mario's group will cook the ham, and Peach and Daisy will cut the strawberries.-Rosalina

45 minutes later

Times up. Team Yoshi, you're up.-Chris

We made strawberry shrimp ca-bobs with apples.-Yoshi

These are wonderful, I want this recipe so my servants can make it! Team Bowser, You're next.

We made Strawberry waffles, covered in strawberry syrup.-Ludwig

This is good in all but, TOO MUCH STRAWBERIES! Team Mario, you are next.

We made strawberry sandwiches, with lettuce and sweetened ham.-Rosalina

This is bad. Really bad. It tastes bad, but everything else is perfect. And now I must choose a loser. The best dish was from...Team Yoshi. And the loser is... Team Mario. Sorry. Now you get 30 minutes to create a desert, with strawberries. Time starts now!

Team Bowser

Lets make Strawberry ice cream with carmel and brownie bites. The kids will make the brownies, we will make the carmel sauce and brownie bites.-Bowser

Team Yoshi

We should make dark chocolate crapes, with powdered suger and strawberry yogurt in the middle, with candied strawberries on top.-Troopa

30 minutes later

Times up, Team Bowser, you're first.

We made Strawberry ice cream with carmel sauce and brownie bites.- Bowser

I love this, my new favorite kind of ice cream. And now, team Yoshi.-Chris

We made dark chocolate crapes, with powdered suger and strawberry yogurt in the middle, with candied strawberries on top.-Troopa

L-O-V-E It! I have never had crapes, and these are perfect. And now I must pick a winner. The winner is... Team Yoshi! You get immunity and win the pool and the hot tub. As for you Team Bowser, you get immunity. The other 2 teams, I will see you at tribal.

Team Mario

Well we lost, who are we voting out?-Peach said to her family

How about Rosalina? She messed up the challenge for us.-Luigi

Uhh, ok.-Daisy said, with a worried look.

Ok, bye guys, see you later.-Mario, everybody left, and the girls went to see their other alliance

At the other alliance

We need to vote off Baby Mario, he is so weak!-Pauline.

Uhhh ok.-Peach

Sounds good...- Baby Peach

Peach and her sister and daughter and neice where worried, and decided what to do sadly.

At tribal

Welcome again Team Mario, I have marshmallows for Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Pauline, Wiggler, Wiggrita, Future M, Future L, Baby L, Baby P, Baby , you all get marshmallows. And the final marshmallow goes to... Rosalina. Baby Mario, time to go.

No Fair, No fair! Wahhahahahahahhahahahhahahahah-Baby M

Somebody shut him up!-Chris

At Camp Toad

We need to get rid of one of the goombas, they kind of screwed this up. How about Goomba. He is not trust worthy.-Toadette

Ok.-Blueberry

At the bad guys alliance meeting

We need to get rid of blueberry, we lost cause of him.-Hammer Bro

Like totally.-Goombella

Also, we need to get the boo's on our side.-Dry Bones

At the Boo's meeting

Well we can vote out who we want, or who the bad guys want. Lets take a vote-Bootrina

They voted

Well then its settled.-Bootler

At tribal

Well I am not surprised. Toad and Toadette You are safe. Hammer bro, Fly Guy and Dry Bones, you are also safe. Goombella, Lemonberry, Limebery, Boo, Bootrina and Bootler you are also safe. Prince Mush, Goomba and Blueberry you all received votes. And the final marshmallow goes to... Prince Mush. Blueberry and Goomba you are going home.-Chris

Good luck to you guys. And good luck sisters!-Blueberry

Man this stinks. Good luck Goombella.- Goomba


	6. Chapter 5 part 1 Team Mario

Campers, today there will be no challenge, and each tribe will vote off one person. So strategize and enjoy your day off. That will be all. Oh, and every person needs to do a confessional today.

At Camp Mario

_Confessional_

Well I trust Peach and Daisy and My daughter and niece, but they are always hanging out with the girls. I think Its time to talk to Dur Mario, Wiggler and the Futures about joining an alliance with me, Luigi and Baby Luigi._- Mario_

I love my wife, and I trust her completely, Mario doesn't though. Which is weird. I have a final 4 with my Wife and children, which I plan to keep._-Luigi_

I am sad about Baby Mario losing, but it was for the best, and I think that I trust the girls alliance, and am better off with them. I have to look out for my Daughter though, she is now a target because she is the next weakest player._-Peach_

I love this game, and I think I am kind of running it. Me and My Family are the most important though. And I don't trust Wiggrita or Pauline._-Daisy_

Wiggler, think about it. Wiggrita is allighned with The other girls, she voted your son out. Please trust me. I want you in my alliance.- Mario

Ok. It makes sense.- Wiggler

Meanwhile

Look Dur Mario, you have no allies, and you are lonely. Please Trust me and join our alliance?-Luigi

Ok. Dur Mario likes Luigi. He Nice.- Dur mario

And then,

Look, we want you in the alliance. The girls have teamed up against us, unless you join us, its 7 against 5 against 2. Please join.-Mario

I am in.-Future Mario

Me too.-Future Luigi

Great. Our target is Wiggrita, because Wiggler is to attached to her.-Luigi

_Confessional_

Well I guess I have no choice. Mario is right. Wiggrita is more important though. But she would vote me off. I don't know what to do._-Wiggler_

Dur Mario trust Luigi and Mario. They nice. I like nice peoples._-Dur Mario_

I am from the future, therefore, I am smarter then other people of this time. This is my only option, I can no longer be a floater._- Future Luigi_

I have no choice, I need this alliance._-Future Mario_

I think that I need to make a move. My Brother is gone, and I need to talk to both of you. I know you are aligned with the girls, but think about this. Who is better in challenges, you or them?-Baby Luigi

Them.-Baby Peach

And who is smart enough to realize this once the boys are all gone?-Baby L

Them.-Baby Daisy

And who have your mothers known longer? Rosalina and Pauline? Or you?-Baby L

Them.- both of them

See. What do you say you help me with one vote? Vote out Wiggrita tonight.-Baby L

Or what?-Baby D

I will expose your alliance, and convince Pauline and Rosalina to get rid of you now.- Baby L

Fine. We will vote her out.-Baby P

_Confessional_

Well that went well. Its amazing how much smarter I am then everybody else. I hope the girls side with me. Or at least Baby Peach. I am already in a final 4 with baby Daisy._-Baby Luigi_

I don't know what to do. Baby Luigi made a good point. But What if he is playing me? If he is, he wont vote me out or Baby Daisy out right after wards. Even if the girl alliance fails, we could last till merge._- Baby Peach_

This is hard. I don't trust Pauline or Wiggrita, and she is weird, and she wouldn't save me over anybody in our alliance. And I trust Baby Luigi._- Baby Daisy_

Are we still good on final 3?-Wiggrita

Of Course, once we get rid of the Mario brothers, Luigi's son, and their future counter parts, We will get rid of Peach, Daisy and their children. Then Wiggler will come with us to final 4, then we get rid of him, and we will make it to final 3.-Pauline

Exactly.-Rosalina

_Confessional_

Well I am running the game, I have the girls in my back pocket, and ME and Rosalina are best friends, which is surprising. I just hope that I get to get rid of Peach soon._- Pauline_

I love this game, I trust Pauline completely, and Wiggrita too. But wiggler poses a threat, and I like Peach and Daisy._-Rosalina_

I love my final 3, but I love my husband more, and I am no dummy, I know that soon they will want him out. I don't know what to do._- Wiggrita_

Campers, Tribal council is in 15 minutes. See you there!-Chris

Mario was talking with his new alliance, and they were not seeing eye to eye.

We need to get rid of Wiggrita.-Luigi

I agree.- Future Mario

NO! Not yet. Please!- Wiggler

Maybe we could vote out Pauline.-Luigi said, winking to everybody except for wiggler.

Yeah!-Wiggler

Ok...-Mario said smiling

Meanwhile, the girls decided to vote out Wiggler, but wiggrita wouln't agree. Daisy did the same thing Luigi did, and "suggested" that they vote off Baby Luigi

At tribal

Welcome campers. Tonights vote was shocking, 4 different people got votes. And the marshmallows go to... Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Future Mario, Future Luigi and Dur Mario, you all received no votes, and therefor are safe. Pauline, Baby Luigi, Wiggler and Wiggrita, you all received votes. Baby Luigi, you received 1 vote, and you are safe. Pauline, you got 1 vote as well. And One of you: Wiggler and Wiggrita, received 8 votes, the other received 4. And the loser is... Wiggrita. Time to go.- Chris

Man. I didn't see that coming. Wiggler good luck. And bye the way, Pauline and Rosalina are not to be trusted.- Wiggrita


	7. chapter 5 part 2 Team Yoshi

Campers, today there will be no challenge, and each tribe will vote off one person. So strategize and enjoy your day off. That will be all. Oh, and every person needs to do a confessional today.

_Confessional_

Well I am a a loss for words, My team sucked last season and my teamm sucks this season. I have 2 alliance members, and even with the koopas help, we can't beat the kids. I am probably going home tonight.-Yoshi

Well my darling Yoshi and I are on the fence. We are so going to lose tonight. Our kids teamed up and unless I make a girls alliance, we will lose for sure. That is it! I will make a girls alliance, but my loyalty will remain to Yoshi. Its the perfect plan.- Birdo

I wonder what I will do. I can't do this forever. I need to talk with the koopas and with the yoshi kids to ensure my safety. But which ones do I talk to? The dumb ones! CC, Light and Pink L! They will do whatever I say. Time for some scrambling.- Yoshiva

I know we are going home tonight, but I need to fight, a guys alliance could save me right now. Yoshi, Koopa and Fireball. Thats 4, plus Birdo, troopa and Yoshiva, thats 7. Thats enough to keep me here!- Yoshivo

Yoshi, Koopa, Fireball, can I talk to you?- Yoshivo

Sure.- them

Once they are in another room,

Look, Fireball we know one of us is going home, but think about this. When we are all gone, and its just you and your siblings, who is the first to go? The smart ones. Carmel can convince Light, CC and Pink lemonade to vote for you. Then it will be Pear and BYJ. Then the merge will be here, and you wont. Do you see what I am saying?

Definitely. It all makes sense now. I understand that you have 3 girls on your side as well, but that means that me, Koopa and Troopa will get voted out as well.- Fireball

Yeah!- Koopa

That's why we make a guys final 4. Are you in?- Yoshivo

I am in- Yoshi

I guess I am in.- Koopa

I don't know... Ok. I am in. So we voting off Carmel?- Fireball

Yep- Yoshi

See you guys later. Fireball, tell them to vote off whoever you want, we want to prove to you our trust.- Yoshivo

_Confessional_

Wow, that went really well.- Yoshivo

I can't believe this. I am the swing vote. I will tell my brothers and sisters to vote off Yoshiva, and they want to vote off carmel. Whichever side I vote for will go home, and I will solitify my alliance. When it comes to trust, I would pick my siblings, from strategy, I would pick the guys alliance. I don't know what to do.- Fireball

Well I love this idea. I trust Yoshivo and Troopa more then the others, so I may need to change that depending on how tonight goes. But I am definetley voting out carmel tonight.- Koopa

Meanwhile, Birdo was talking to Troopa and Yoshiva about the girls alliance. They both agreed, and went to talk to the Yoshi girls.

Think of it this way carmel, its you in final 7 with your siblings, 4 boys, 3 girls. Who is going to allighn? And how many of the boys are smart? 3. How many girls? 1.- Birdo

Wow. I get it now. And the boys are clueless, so it doesn't matter about the whole 6 on 7 thing. I will talk to the other two. So we would vote off Fireball, right?- Carmel

Yeah.- Troopa

Ok. See you tonight.- Carmel

_Confessional_

Well I think Fireball or Yoshi need to go. If Fireball goes, I get 5 other girls, and 3 brothers. If Yoshi goes, I get control of Birdo, and my family. Either way I control 8. I need to think this through though.- Carmel

This girls alliance is genius, its my only hope. I have to trust them.- Troopa

Meanwhile the yoshi kids were talking, and Decided to vote out Yoshi tonight. But Carmel took the 2 girls aside and told them the plan to vote out Fireball, and the girls alliance thing, and told them to do what they want. Fireball told his brothers to vote out Carmel, but to do what they want.

_Confessional_

Well I guess its time for my confessional. I am laying low for now. I think I should vote out Birdo, because I have a final 3 with Carmel and BYJ. But I have final 4 with boys. What to do...- Pear

Yo yo yo! This black yoshi jr. I think Yoshi needs to go. She my aunt, not my bro or sis or cous. She going shabye bye.- BYJ

I like love this show. I am doing so well. I trust Carmel, but I love fireball. I also love Yoshi. I don't know what to do.- Pink Lemonade

Fireball have final 4 with me, CC and Pear. But Light likes Carmel more better. Light also like poop. Fireball need to go bye bye.- Light

I like cotton candy and chili dogs!- CC

Yoshi told Troopa, Birdo and Yoshiva to vote off carmel as well.

Tribal

Welcome campers. Can I just say that 3 different people got votes. The first marshmallow goes to... Troopa! Koopa, Yoshivo and Yoshiva, you are also safe. Light, CC and Pink lemonade, safe. Pear and BYJ, you are safe too. Birdo, you are safe. Yoshi, Fireball and Carmel, you all got votes. The first person safe is... Yoshi. Wow. It looks like somebody got into the yoshi kid alliance.- Chris

_Confessional_

(Fireball and Carmel)

But I was the swing vote!

And the final marshmallow goes to …...Fireball. Sorry Carmel, its time for you to go.

What? Well I guess the guys aligned, cause the girls alliance was going to the top! Bye guys, and siblings, you should stick together cause its even now, and they convinced one of you to flip. Or more. And Fireball, well played.- Carmel


	8. Chapter 5 part 3 Team Toad

Campers, today there will be no challenge, and each tribe will vote off one person. So strategize and enjoy your day off. That will be all. Oh, and every person needs to do a confessional today.-Chris

Camp Toad

Confessional

Oh my gossssh! I can't believe I made it this far. I love Toadette like so much. But Prince Mush is like stealing the show. Whats he got that I don't have? Muscles and Fame and Royalty? Those don't matter. Anyway I am sad blueberry is gone, Toadstool too. But we have to stay strong.- Toad

Well This is hard. Toad is cute, but Prince Mush is so like hot. Anyway, I am running the game currently, and I plan to get another alliance very soon.- Toadette

I am so amazing. I control a 5 person alliance, I am a mastermind, and I control the girls. I am the Justin of this game.- Prince Mush

Hey Limeberry, Lemonberry, Goombella and Bootrina, Can I talk to you?-Toadette

Sure thing. Whats up?-Bootrina

Yeah, like totally?-Goombella

I want an an alliance with us 5, we are the only girls on the team. 5 girls against 7 boys. But I have prince mush and Toad with me, so we hold the majority. Why should you join this? Bootrina, how many are there in your alliance?- Toadette

3.-Bootrina

Exactly, how many are there against you?- Toadette

Like 12.- Bootrina

See. Goombella, after your alliance takes us down, how many girls are there left?- Toadette

1, me.- Goombella

And the boys will take you down. Are you girls in?- Toadette

I am.- Limeberry

Me to.- Lemonberry

Me 3.- Bootrina

Like I am so in.- Goombella

We should vote out Fly guy.- Toadette

_Confessional_

I am in 2 alliances, and once I get rid of the other minions, me and Goombella will go back to Boo and Bootler. I am in control, because they both want each other out. So really, they won't even notice me.- Bootrina

I like love this game. We are all like a family. ME and my girls are like so gonna win.- Goombella

Well I am sad bout Blueberry, but I am the smart one, and lemonberry is the strong one. So we don't need him. I have 3 final 3's to choose from. Lemonberry and Toadette, Toad and Prince Mush; Bootrina and Goombella. I have complete control.- Limeberry

I bet everybody thinks they control the game. Which we don't. Or at least they don't.- Lemonberry

Welcome guys, too the most important meeting of the bad guy alliance yet. We need to take down either Yoshiva or Bootler, both weak, both annoying. Bootler is smart, therefor he should go home tonight. They did not join us, so it it is time to threaten them. Fly guy, Dry Bones, you will go tell them that Bootler will be eliminated if they don't vote out Toadette.- Hammer Bros.

Ok. Lets go fly.- Dry Bones

After this, the boo's "agreed". Bootrina was worried immediantly, because either way they would lose. But she told them to vote out Fly guy or Toadette.

_Confessional_

Well I am obviously the leader of my alliance. I have Fly Guy, Dry Bones and Goombella. Which means that after we get rid off Bootler, Boo will come to us, after we get rid of Bootrina.- Hammer Bros

I like hammer Bros and Fly Guy a lot. But I don't trust Goombella, she definatley has an alliance with the other girls. So she isn't in my final 3. But I like her and we need her so, she will stay tonight.- Dry Bones

Life is good! I have a final 4, and tonight Bootler is going home. Later bro!- Fly Guy

At tribal

Well I have some marshmallows, who wants one? I have one for Prince Mush, Limeberry and Lemonberry. Dry Bones, Hammer Bros and Goombella, you are also safe. Boo and Bootrina, you are also safe. Toad, you are also safe. Toadette, Fly Guy and Bootler, you all received votes. The next marshmalow goes to... Toadette. And the person going home is... Bootler. Time to go amigo.- Chris

Well then, I believe I shall be taking my leave, good luck Bootrina, and to you Boo, as well.- Bootler


	9. Chapter 5 part 4 Team Bowser

Campers, today there will be no challenge, and each tribe will vote off one person. So strategize and enjoy your day off. That will be all. Oh, and every person needs to do a confessional today.-Chris

Team Bowser

_Confessional_

I am running this game. But I like the other guys more then I like my kids. So they may have to go soon. Or at least Wendy, she is bratty as he**.- Bowser

Dad needs to go. He is too dumb for my taste, and can't ever shut up. I am so much better then him, and I know that other then me, he would rather be in an alliance with the other guys. And after a while, when its just us kids, somebody will have to go. So I need a majority alliance of 5 within the kids, then a final 3. Probably with the dmbest and strongest. Aka Roy, Morton, Iggy and Wendy. With a final 3 of Roy and Wendy.- Bowserina

My dad and I are going to the top! I don't think my brother Ludwig likes me though.- Bowser Jr.

In the girls Trailer

Hey wendy, you know how its supposed to be us 10, our family to the end? Well then only has 3. So we need a 5 person alliance, then a 3 person alliance inside our family. Do you see what I am saying?- Bowserina

Like duh! So who would be in the 5 person?- Wendy

Roy, Morton, Lemmy, you and I. They are all dumb and we can manipulate them easily.- Bowserina

Ok. What about final 3?- Wendy

Me, you and Lemmy.- Bowserina

Ok. Sounds good.- Wendy

Meanwhile, Roy was listening in, and heard the plan. He had 3 options: Tell everybody about this at tribal, Tell everybody in his family, or he could tell the girls he knew and to let him in on final 3, and threaten to tell everybody else. Or he could do all 3.

Roy walked up to the girls trailer, and knocked on the door.

Hi Roy, what you want?- Bowserina

I want in your final 5 and 3.- Roy

Bowserina looked pale, she told him to get inside

How much did you hear?- Wendy

Enough to tell everybody and expose your plan. And to know that you don't want me in your final 3. If you swear to me right now, that I get final 3 with both of you, I will not tell a soul, and, you will have my vote every single time, and, I get to pick who goes home tonight.- Roy

Uhhhhh. Ok. You were the smartest of the other 3, thats why I didn't want you.- Bowserina

Don't give me that crap Bowserina. I know you think I am dumb, just cause I am tough. I am smarter then you think. And I am not a lier.- Roy

Well then. Who do you want gone?- Wendy

DK. He is the person closest to Bowser other then us.- Roy

Done and done. Bye Roy.- Bowserina

_Confessional_

Well Roy is smarter then I thought. He will be in my final 3 because of this, and because he is strong. Voting out DK, genius!- Bowserina

Well Roy does like pink. So he is ok. And he knows whats up. So he will do.- Wendy

I played those girls like a drum. I am going to get Wendy or Bowserina kicked off by exposing them right before the vote, unless they can change my mind.- Roy

Afterwards, Wendy and Bowserina told Morton and Lemmy the plan, they accepted of course. But Bowserina had an idea. She could get out the only think holding her back from everything. Bowser. And she knew just who to talk to to do it. Ludwig, Iggy and Lemmy. With them, herself and Waluigi, possibly Diddy Kong, they could do it. She went and told the others the plan, and didn't make them tell her what they were going to do.

Afterwards, The 9 children were talking. Ludwig decided that DK was a good choice, so they went with that. He himself had a final 3 with Lemmy and Larry. He realized they were dumb and would do what they were told.

_Confessional_

I know that the others probably have a alliance within our alliance. I also know that Bowser Jr. will side with dad and Bowserina, so that means 3, probably 5 and me. Soi plan to get in on both pf those alliances. And to take Bowser Jr. down.- Ludwig

I like to sing, what joy others pain brings, I am going to the top, and I won't stop, till the million is mine!-Larry

I like puppys and kittens. Yay me!- Lemmy

Meanwhile, Morton and Iggy were talking strategy.

_Confessional_

Well I have a final 5. I have 5 hammers and 5 Claws on each hand, and aside from my family, 5 people to get rid of. I think.- Morton

I am obveously the smartest, that is why I have relationships with those on the opposite side of the tribe. The non Bowsers.- Iggy

The bad guys were discussing who to vote. Then Waluigi proposed the idea of getting rid of Bowser, and all agreed, except DK.

Tribal

Welcome to tribal. I will now give- (-Chris

Hold on. If there is a single vote cast against me, I will expose something very important about me. That is all.- Roy

Ok. And never interrupt me again. I have Marshmallows for Wario, Waluigi and Petey. Ludwig, Lemmy and Iggy. Morton and Larry, you are also safe. Diddy Kong and Bowserina, you are also safe. Wendy, you are safe to. Bowser Jr. you are safe as well.- Chris

Did I get a vote? Cause if I did- (Roy

No, you did not. And I read your name last because I knew you would do that. And I interrupted you this time chump! Here is your marshmallow. DK or Bowser, one of you is going home. And that person is... DK.- Chris

Wookie, wookie! No I no get bananas! I sad. I throw poop!- DK

Get him out of here!- Chris


End file.
